Tes,the girl in the pink sweatera south park fic
by BlueRose1313
Summary: This is a short story about Craig and his girlfriend Tes.  she is a background character in the show that i made an oc


South park: Tes, The girl in the pink sweater

**Authors note: This is a short fan fiction about Craig and the girl in the pink sweater, Tes (she is actually in the show but she is just a background character, i am the one who gave her her name and personality, i also made her Craigs girlfriend Because Craig is far to awesome not to have a girlfriend! oh and the story is written from Tes's point of view**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in the small town of south park, it was snowing it looked like glitter was slowly falling gracefully from the sky... and it was freaking cold! All i was wearing was a under shirt, my pink sweater (because my mom insisted) and my Capri pants! (mom insisted on this one two, sometimes i think she believes i am impervious to cold... maybe its because i won't dare complain because i<strong> refuse<strong> show any sign of weakness) Meanwhile Craig was ranting about how messed up are education system was and i was right there with him cussing are school out at times.

Why were we so extremely pissed at are school right now you ask? Well i am glad you asked! You see we both thought are school was messed up, as was all the strange occurrences that we had both begrudgingly accepted as life in south park. Today how ever i had pointed this out in class while mister G was teaching class and Craig had wholeheartedly backed me up.

You know what we got in return for not being totally ignorant children? A MONTH'S DETENTION! AND I HAD EVEN RAISED MY HAND! ALSO IT HAD EVERY THING TO DO WITH THE SUBJECT BECAUSE I ALL OTHER SCHOOLS THEY TEACH NORMAL HISTORY! BUT IN SOUTH PARK HISTORY IS JUST MR. G RANTING ABOUT THE PAST! WE DON'T LEARN A DAMN THING, THEY TREAT US LIKE WE ARE REALLY STUPID TODDLER'S AND THEN THE TEST'S THEY GIVE US ARE AS TORTUROUS AS HELL!

Is that really fair i ask you?

HELL NO! BUT WE ARE IN SOUTH PARK SO WHO THE HELL CARES!

And to make it worse after today's detention the sun was down so i felt like a living ICICLE!

"I A-AM S-SO P-PISSED!" I yelled shivering franticaly

"Tes don't be so loud or some one will hear you and then we will have a month of explaining to the cops as to why we were out so late" Craig said this apathetically but he had a small smirk on his face and i could see that on the inside he was laughing, i usually could read him pretty well. Unlike every one else in this town, not even his parents understood him like i did... but they didn't care anyway.

I tried to look mad at his wise crack but then i just burst out laughing.

Craig tried to look at me with a strait face but then he burst out laughing can i say, when we were in public we were closed up to every one i was the girl who could break you in a second with words or violence ( I street fight on weak ends when my mom was on her "business trips" I am actually a champion street fighter but when i street fight i go under a fake name and wear a mask) who also had a stare wolf stare that could make the toughest guy run away and Craig was the one who didn't really care. Even though we could both could understand how the other was feeling, we are like soul mates or something.

We had being walking but, now we were laughing like madmen next to each other, we have this affect on each other when no one else is around. Some old man who was walking by saw us and looked at us like we really WHERE insane. As soon as we saw him how ever we went back to being totally apathetic and Craig flipped him off, as he is accustomed to doing so.

"walk away" i said sternly

the man quickly walked away but he mumbled something about whipper snappers being disrespectful. As soon as he was gone however we both went back to are laughing.

"did you see the look on his face when you flipped him off" I said clutching my stomach i was laughing so hard.

"Ya i thought he was going to pop a vane" Craig said trying to calm down

As soon as we where done laughing however, i realized i was still freaking cold!

"why does it have to b-be so d-damn cold here" I said as my shivers set back in

"oh your cold" Craig said taking off his jacket to reveal he was only wearing an under shirt and then he wrapped his jacket around me. Oh you might think _hey Tes that's what boyfriends and there girlfriends do, are you two dating?_ The answer is yes we are dating as of recent We where sick of hearing all the kids at school mocking us, so Craig decided we where soul mates, and we did love each other so why not date?

"Craig now you will freeze" I was concerned HE would turn into an icicle now.

"oh its n-no p-problem" Craig said calmly though his shiver gave away the fact that he really was cold.

"here" I said unzipping the jacket and taking one of my arms out and put the sleeve with out a arm in it onto Craig's opposite arm, so that now we were both wearing the blue jacket. "better?" i asked

"better" he confirmed "now lets go before we split the jacket" we both ran in the direction of are neighbor hood. Did i mention that we are next doer neighbors... its really convenient.

We got back to are cul-de-sack in record time. "hey what time is it" i said looking at the full moon

"10 o'clock" Craig said looking at his watch

"oh god" I said mentally preparing myself fore my moms long long rant about how i could never be a proper lady, and that she should have named me trouble because that's all i am.

"ya i know" Craig said i could see in his eyes his mind was at work as to how he could avoid the uncaring wrath of his parent, there rants (as i am told by Craig) are about how Craig has to make there family look normal and that being normal is mankind's number one goal in life.

I slipped out of his jacket and kissed him right on the lips for what was meant to be a short kiss but Craig grabbed me to make it a bit longer, after a little blissful wile be both stopped and said are good byes. I walked to my most likely grounding a litle happier that at least i had had that moment, before my mom tried to make my life a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>That was me trying to do a short fluff well maybe not a fluff but a short story, what do you think? i might do another south park fan fiction, if i do i am most definitely using <strong>**Tes. tell me how i can improve my writing/story in the review and just review the story in general please? with a cherry on top?**

**-BlueRose out, peace!**


End file.
